A blade center or chassis generally consists of a plurality of blade servers that can serve applications and data to clients of the blade center. Blade centers provide an infrastructure in which high end processing can occur at a central location thus eliminating the need to distribute and provide support to applications at remote sites. One example involves keyboard video mouse (KVM) applications, in which high-end video applications are run on the server blades and delivered to remote blade clients based on keyboard and mouse commands inputted by an end user at the client site.
One of the issues currently faced with such applications is the lack of flexibility to handle different types of communication technologies such as KVM over IP (internet protocol), point-to-point cable KVM, wireless KVM, etc. A typical blade center is not equipped to support different types of communication protocols, as each such technology may require a unique hardware/firmware/software implementation at the blade center, which limits the types of technologies provided by a blade center. Accordingly, a need exists for a more flexible approach for blade centers to allow for multiple technologies.